


Places We Don't Know

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [28]
Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character(s) of Color, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Friendship/Love, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. “I never usually get to see the sunset like this,”





	Places We Don't Know

The sky was burning orange-red and yellow as Hana walked out of the tent, exhausted and aching from the circus work. It wasn't easy work, but she was none the worse for wear.

Rita looked over her shoulder from where she sat and waved at Hana, smiling bright. She usually sat to rest by herself after a day's work, but after the day she's had, she couldn't care less.

"Hana, you can sit next to me if you want." Rita spoke up, patting the spot next to her, and Hana smiled at her, nodding her head.

Hana walked over and then sat next to Rita, looking up at the sky, the sun sinking past the horizon, the sight growing more and more mesmerizing as both girls continued to watch.

"It sure is beautiful, watching the sun set." Hana said after the long moment of quiet.

"Mm hmm, it sure is," Rita agreed.

Hana nodded, looking away from the sky and turning to face Rita. "I never usually get to see the sunset like this,"

Rita blinked, turning to the other girl, "What do you mean?"

Hana thought, and then looked at her feet, at the ground. "Oh, right. You see, back in my old life, before coming here, I never saw the sunset because I would miss it. Because I had to do  _everything_ for my old family, no matter how tired I was, no matter how much it hurt." she admitted. "You must think I'm pretty silly."

"No, not at all." Rita responded, shaking her head. "Other than Gino, I don't have many friends here, and I don't even remember my own mom and dad. I've had to be my own friend. But now, I have you to talk to, and if that's what's good out of how we are now, that's good enough for me. For what it's worth, I'm-I'm glad you're here."

Hana turned her head to face Rita, her eyes meeting hers, and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Rita smiled right back at her. "No problem."

 _At least someone does_ , she thought bitterly, and perhaps unfairly.

As they looked back up to see the sunset sink below, Rita reached out and held Hana's hand, gently, and Hana in turn held onto Rita's.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Michiko to Hatchin, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
